


Disposophobia, Keeping It Simple, Keeping It Close, Keeping It

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Phobia [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hoarding, seriously why does he keep all that stuff, the giant penny, trex thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disposophobia, the fear of throwing things out, hoarding, pathological hoarding, compulsive hoarding syndrome, excessive acquisition of and inability or unwillingness to discard large quantities of objects, difficulty discarding or parting with possessions because of a perceived need to save them, excessive accumulation of items, regardless of actual value, experiences distress at the thought of getting rid of the items</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disposophobia, Keeping It Simple, Keeping It Close, Keeping It

\---

Phobia, a pathological fear. 

Disposophobia, the fear of throwing things out, hoarding, pathological hoarding, compulsive hoarding syndrome, excessive acquisition of and inability or unwillingness to discard large quantities of objects, difficulty discarding or parting with possessions because of a perceived need to save them, excessive accumulation of items, regardless of actual value, experiences distress at the thought of getting rid of the items

\---

People wouldn't label Bruce as a hoarder, not really. 

Yes, they can accept that he holds on to some really strange things, the costumes that he keeps in the glass cases, as morbid as they can be seen to be, are only one example of this. 

The giant penny and the giant t rex statue are other things but they can be seen by most that visit the cave as trophies of a particularly difficult fight or the reason he became Batman. 

It's the archives, shelves upon shelves of trinkets and seemingly unimportant objects, where things really become obvious. Past the safes and cases holding green rocks and glowing liquids. Past the glistening lab and the locker rooms and shower, past the view of curious wandering eves. In the depth of the cave almost seeming to jitter out of the wall of rock that was hidden by shadows and fielding cabinets no one really liked to go near, there was Bruce's hoard, gifts, belongings, property, possessions. 

On one shelf there are stacks of paper, causing the dark wood of the shelf to give beneath the weight as it curves closer and closer to the ground as more and more paper is added. It wouldn't be wrong of someone to presume that the sheets of seemingly important paper are or were vital in one case or another at some point, but on closer inspection they would see that the random pieces of paper really were just that, random. 

(A recite from that time Bruce grabbed coffee with Tim, when they could still look at each other without Tim wondering why they were there and what Bruce wanted. A crumpled picture of a flower Stephanie had cut out of a magazine when she spent a month leavening them around the cave just to 'see what a little colour does for the place.' Or photo Dick took with Damian when they were still settling in together in the manor when Bruce wasn't there.)

None of it seemed to be important but Bruce kept it all, he could name every piece there was and give an argument for why he needed to keep it that was convincing enough for even Alfred left the archived alone. 

Nearer the back were stranger pieces. 

A mask from a Joker henchman, sunglasses from a public appearance of Bruce Wayne, an empty coffee cup that held crumpled pieces of paper with phone numbers scribbled on them, slipped in to pockets and wallets only to be left on a kitchen counter or thrown in to a draw later. 

He could name every item there was despite how small or random it seemed. 

Everything held some position of value or use to him, everything was needed. 

It didn't matter if it was that outdated pice of technology or those blue prints that would never work properly, everything was his and everything was right where it needed to be. 

\---


End file.
